fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Cheese and Fred FredBurger
The Adventures of Cheese is a series of Fanons featuring Cheese and Goo after the end of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and Fred FredBurger (After Billy and Mandy but before Underfist). Many of both shows main cast have been demoted to recurring and guest characters. When Earth Freezes Over The First Episode/Chapter in many to come. The series premiere features a Phineas and Ferb song, and elements from the episode S'Winter. The meeting of the characters in a dramatic fashion, as they go on their first ever adventure together. Featured Song: S'Winter Guest Stars: Isabella and the FireSide Girls Setting: Nowhere Cheese Smart There's book smarts, street smarts, and then Cheese Smart, as Goo accidentally loses control of her imagination again and imagines an intelligent yet devious version of Cheese, and everyone goes around believing he is the actual Cheese, while Goo is on a mission to find the actual Cheese. Absent: Jeff the Spider Setting: Nowhere Characters Main Characters Cheese Cheese likes a lot of things, including chocolate milk, potatoes, candies, games, and cereal. He also enjoys repeating the names of these items to everyone he meets. It is debatable that his catchphrase is "I like chocolate milk," as Cheese has uttered this phrase in all of his appearances on the show except for "Cheese A Go-Go and Goodbye to Bloo". Whenever frustrated or frightened, he screams at ear-piercing tones as in seen "Mac Daddy" when he, Bloo, and Mac went down a giant slope on a go-cart. Despite him loving chocolate milk, he is lactose intolerant and is therefore not allowed to have it. He moved into to Foster's at the end of the series finale. Goo Goo is the hyperactive twelve-year-old African-American girl who sworn to protect all imaginary friends (she thinks Fred Fred Burger is an imaginary friend as well). Goo might actually be one of the most powerful people on the Foster's Home earth. Her extreme and unbridled imagination can allow her to manifest any being to suite her current desire, from several friends to help create a paper mache pony, creating a pony for the model of the statue, and even an out of control living car jack. She could practically create an entire army at her whim. Her family brought the house next to Foster's sometime after the series ended. Fred FredBurger Fred Fredburger has a very childish and innocent personality and is full of childlike wonderment. He struggles to spell words as evident when he tries to spell his name and gets stuck on the G and R in Fredburger. Despite his childlike personality, he is in fact old enough to be called to jury duty and his friend Jeff the Spider claims that both them are near the age of 38. Fred has a strong liking for nachos and frozen yogurt and things his mama makes him. Apparently, his mother told him that babies grow on baby trees, showing that he is quite naive. He is quite easily amused and enjoys spelling his name and saying the word 'Yes'. He also loves TV shows about monkeys that go camping, imaginary friends and he also loves imaginary monkeys. He finally witnessed snow in the Underworld, where he resides. Jeff The Spider Jeff The Spider is kind and loving, but because he is a giant spider, most are terrified of him, even the one he considers his father, Billy. He marries Velma Green, Spider Queen. He hates being neglected and gets nasty when constantly rejected, to the point of murderous threats and weak attempts at murder. Fred FredBurger accepts him, and the two are close friends. He was with Fred FredBurger when the black snow began to fall in the UnderWorld where they reside. Recurring Characters Billy Mandy Irving Bloo Mac Wilt Eduardo Coco Frankie Madame Foster Mr.Herriman Isabella (possibly with the FireSide Girls) Guess Characters Phineas Flynn (might become recurring later on) Ferb Fletcher (might become recurring later on) Candace Flynn Vanessa Chowder Panini Gorgonzola Ed Edd Eddy Yakko Warner (may become recurring later on) Wakko Warner (may become recurring later on) Dot Warner (may become recurring later on) Arthur Read Buster Baxter Songs Featured S'Winter I Don't Wanna Grow Up Let It, Snow Yakko's World Wakko's America Believe in Yourself Category:Cheese Category:Goku484 Category:Crossover